sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haalud
Haalud "Hal" Syba Level 58 Shaman Haalud is a kind draenei sent from the crashed Exodar to fight along side the heroes of the Alliance. He was a paladin at the time. Very dedicated to the Light and all it stood for. Though his speech was broken, and the world was new, he still entered the world bravely with his wife-to-be Daaru at his side. Things started out innocently. He studied at the Cathedral in Stormwind City, often visiting Daaru in Goldshire. However, soon the kind draenei came to find that this land of "heroes" was not at all as he imagined. Slowly this fact began to eat away at him. He learned that there were many who did not worship the Light, or follow its teachings. He began to see how corrupt the world could be, how regrettably broken the unity Alliance was. How there were very few true heroes, and what terrible fates often befall the ones who are. Haalud was horrified to find that warlocks were readily accepted into the alliance. And how one particular warlock, Riely a gnomish child was so far from the Light at such a young age. That night, after Haalud had learned these truths, the child summoned him to Lakeshire, only for the pleasure of tormenting him in his despair. After drinking heavily, the exhausted draenei departed to take comfort from the lake. The elements of the lake spoke soothing words to him, comforting him in his plight. It was then that Haalud realized that perhaps his studies in the light were not for him. At least not while in this world. Haalud decided to shift to the teachings of the elements. Confused and ashamed of his new followings, Haalud sent a letter to Daaru, claiming it was written by the church and that he had died while preforming his duties. He did this in hopes that she would never find him, and learn of his shame. Haalud began to focus on being more understanding of others, and instead of focusing on creating a perfect world, Haalud now focuses on what he can change. He has several quirks, his tail for instance. Whenever he is happy, it tends to wiggle on its own. Something he cannot control which continues to annoy him. Another would be a pair of horseshoes that he wears on his hooves, given to him by Riely. He only agreed to this to get the child to stop crying, however he has grown to enjoy them. He is one of the few who is permitted to sit upon the "Darkfizzle" fence which he visits Riely on. Haalud for the most part maintains a positive attitude, even though he spends much of his time watching over Riely, the gnome warlock who torments him. He is caring, always there to lend an ear to listen, or a shoulder to cry on. Even his elekk gives him a hard time, never listening and always running around rampant. Eager to help, and unwavering in what he knows is right, Haalud will prove himself a hero one day. Category:Alliance category:Draenei Category:Shaman Category:Retribution of Arathor Category: Ordo Complector